


Making Good

by Gleennui



Series: Football Rivals [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Backrubs, Bets, Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Relationship, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleennui/pseuds/Gleennui
Summary: Puck lost a snow football bet.  Finn cashing in on it turns into a win for both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the "Football Rivals" Pinn AU series

Puck’s already half-done with his cocoa , the whipped cream swirling weakly around the dissolved marshmallows, by the time Finn grins at him and starts walking toward his room. It’s not really a grin Puck’s ever seen Finn make, and he gets a little chill even though he’s been in warm clothes and holding a mug for at least 20 minutes. 

He follows Finn upstairs, holding onto his mug with both hands even though there’s not any real danger of it falling. “Right here,” Finn says, pushing his door open. Puck grins into his sleeve. There’re only two doors on the second floor and Puck’s been in Finn’s room a bunch of times already. 

Finn closes his door as soon as Puck’s far enough into the room, and it’s loud enough that Puck jumps a little. Finn walks back in front of Puck, looking at him out of the corner of his eye and still grinning that brand-new grin. 

“Hey, so, I got _The Dark Knight_ on Tuesday. I was gonna wait and surprise you next week when I came over, but…” Finn shrugs, and he looks kind of guilty. “We can turn it on now if you want.” 

“Yeah, that’s cool,” Puck says, taking a step closer to Finn. Finn doesn’t look like he really wants to watch any kind of movie, and Puck doesn’t want to either. Finn’s cheeks are still kind of red, like they were during snow angels, but this time Puck figures it’s probably the warmth of the house mixed with something else that Puck is feeling too. 

“Yeah it is.” Finn looks full-on at Puck then, and leans his head toward his bed. “Or maybe after I collect my winnings.” 

Puck grabs his mug a little harder at that because his palms suddenly feel sweaty, but he just grins at Finn, trying to look a lot cooler than he feels. 

“Oh yeah? Think you still earned that?” 

“Yep!” Finn says cheerfully before walking over to his bed and letting himself fall on his back. Finn stretches with what Puck thinks is probably an unnecessary amount of noise, and he feels his cheeks heat up. 

“Yeah, yeah, just you wait.” Puck puts his mug on Finn’s desk and wipes his hands on his jeans. “Gotta roll over if you want me to actually reach your back, though.” Puck knee-walks onto the bed. He’s been on Finn’s bed before--Puck thinks the lying-down-making-out they’ve been doing lately is pretty much the best thing ever--but never when Finn’s been giving him that _grin_. 

“Guess I do.” Finn shrugs lying down and rolls himself over and up so his head is at his pillows and his arms are under them. “Better?” 

“Yeah, smartass,” Puck says, and he’s proud of himself when his voice doesn’t shake. He swings one leg over Finn’s hips, wide enough so no part of him is touching Finn’s body yet. Puck can see the side of Finn’s face from here. His eyes are closed and his mouth is relaxed, open just a little. Puck fights the urge to just give up and kiss it. He’s pretty damn sure Finn would still insist on the backrub, though. A bet’s a bet, after all. 

Puck leans forward, still not lowering his hips, and runs his hands up Finn’s back, one on either side of Finn’s spine, with just a little pressure with his thumbs. He’s never given anyone a real backrub before, but it feels nice touching Finn like this. Finn makes an “mm” noise and Puck can feel him relax against the bed. He mentally congratulates himself and makes the movement again, pressing a little bit harder this time. 

“Mm hmm,” Finn mumbles and nods his head a little. Puck keeps doing that for what feels like a long time, just running his hands up Finn’s back from his waist to his shoulder blades. He can feel Finn’s muscles relax more and more, so Puck leans down farther so his chest is closer to Finn’s back, and puts his mouth against Finn’s ear.

“Is this okay?” 

Puck thinks it might sound like he’s fishing, but he’s genuinely curious if he’s making Finn feel good. He swallows waiting for Finn’s answer. 

“Oh yeah.” It sounds more like Finn’s breathing out hard than talking, but Puck makes it out anyway. “‘s so good. Don’t stop.” 

Puck didn’t have any plans to, but he’s grinning before he can help himself at what Finn says. He can feel himself squirming a little bit and he hopes Finn can’t feel it. “I won’t. Promise.” He dig his thumbs into Finn’s shoulder blades. There’s a knot on Finn’s right side--his throwing arm, Puck thinks--so Puck digs in harder there, trying to massage it out. 

“Fuck.” 

_Oh._ Puck doesn’t expect the noise that comes out of Finn’s mouth, and apparently Finn hadn’t either, because his eyes fly open and Puck can see his cheek and ear turning pink. “Um…you have. Kind of a knot…” Puck waves his other hand, even though Finn’s not looking back at him. 

“Oh. Yeah. Thanks.” Finn’s adam’s apple moves up and down. “You’re strong. I mean.” 

“Thanks,” Puck says, even though it sounds dumb to his own ears. “I lift.” It’s supposed to be an obvious and dumb joke, but neither of them laugh. Finn’s skin feels really warm to Puck’s hand, even through his shirt, and Puck shifts his hips. Apparently _all_ of him had noticed the noise Finn had made. He carefully holds himself up, even though part of him sort of wants Finn to just hurry up and notice. They’re never done _that_ before. When they’ve been making out, Puck’s pretended not to notice Finn pressing against his leg, and he’s pretty sure Finn’s been doing the same thing. They _definitely_ haven’t made any contact on purpose. But there’s something about touching Finn like this and feeling him sink and melt into the bed that’s making Puck ready to take that boundary away. 

“Can I…?” He slides his hands back down Finn’s back and slips his fingers under Finn’s shirt. 

“Oh!” Puck’s not sure if Finn’s even aware he does it, but his tongue runs over his bottom lip fast enough so he could pretend he hadn’t meant to, if Puck asked. “Yeah. Yeah, definitely.” 

Puck was just hoping to continue the backrub under Finn’s shirt, but Finn hauls himself up just enough to reach back and pull his shirt over his head and off completely. He tosses it next to his bed and looks back just enough so Puck can see his smile. “Cool.”

It is cool. It’s really cool, seeing so much of Finn’s bare skin all at once. Puck holds his hands above Finn’s back for a few seconds, just looking at Finn’s soft-looking skin. He has some freckles across his shoulders, just like he has on his nose, and Puck’s not a sap or anything, but he kind of wants to kiss them. 

Puck lets himself finally touch after Finn wiggles a little. Finn’s skin _is_ as soft as it looks. Puck just runs his hands all over it; he’s mostly stopped caring if Finn knows how turned on he is, or how much Puck is enjoying Finn’s body. He holds his palms flat and touches every inch of Finn’s back and shoulders before lifting his hands and letting his fingertips follow the same path. Finn is making those soft little “mm” noises again, so Puck’s not even embarrassed when he realizes how loudly he’s breathing. 

“Just so you know…” Puck trails off and lets his hips finally make contact with Finn’s ass. He’s calmed down a little bit since Finn moaned, but he’s sure Finn can tell how much he’s enjoying this.

“Oh!” Finn’s eyes go big again. “Me, um. Me too.” He nods to himself once and wiggles again under Puck. Puck has to huff out a breath. “You don’t have to keep going or anything if you don’t want to.” 

Puck can’t help the snort that comes out. Stopping isn’t exactly on his top ten list of things he wants to do right now. “I’m good,” he says, and drags his fingertips up the backs of Finn’s arms. 

It takes Puck a minute to realize that’s made Finn shudder, but when he figures out what the shiver he feels means, he grins. He’s pretty sure it’s that shudder that makes him pull off his own shirt and lie back down right on top of Finn, pressed chest to back. He grins when Finn seems like he’s startled at the skin contact, but Finn just smiles again and closes his eyes. 

“Yeah. You’re good. We’re good.” 

Puck’s far enough down that he can run his fingers along the same path on Finn’s arms, and he mentally fist pumps when he gets the same reaction. He presses his face between Finn’s shoulder blades and kisses him, once, right there. Truth be told, he’s not actually sure he’s not a sap, but if this is what he gets by being one, Puck’s definitely okay with that. 

“We should make bets like this again,” Puck admits to where his mouth is still pressed to Finn’s skin. 

“Yeah. We could play more pickup later, if you want. Double or nothin’ even.” Puck’s never been drunk, but he’s pretty sure Finn sounds like he’s had some beers. He’s even kind of _giggling._

“Not right now, though.” Puck stretches his arms up and nudges Finn to pull his hands out from under his pillow. He slides his fingers in between Finn’s. “We have more important things to do now.”


End file.
